Tiempo
by Alezti
Summary: ESPERA POR MÍ Es lo que podía leer Kagome e instantáneamente el brillo de sus ojos regreso, para cabe decir, no irse durante el resto de su vida.


**HOLA!**

**HACE MAS DE UN AÑO QUE NO ESCRIBO NADA Y ME SIENTO NOSTALGICA POR ESO.**

**PERO QUE SEPAN QUE LES AGRADEZCO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS NUEVOS QUE HE TENIDO EN MIS ANTERIORES HITORIAS. POR FALTA DE COORDINACION XD NO PUEDO PONER CADA UNO DE SUS NOMBRES, PERO YA LO HARE EN LA PROX HISTORIA QUE DIOS QUIERA SEA MAÑANA.**

**MIENTRAS, LES DEJO ESTO, AHM.. CREO ES DIFERENTE A LOS ESCRITOS QUE HABIA HECHO HASTA AHORA, NO LO SE :/, USTEDES DECIDIRAN.**

**ABAJO MAS PALABRERIA =D**

_**Los personajes no son míos**_

_**Como advertencia esto es Sesshome y OOC de Sesshomaru**_

* * *

_Quiero impregnar en este escrito cada una de mis lágrimas derramadas esta noche. Porque quiero que sepas como me duele el haberte perdido. Porque hace unos años atrás jamás me hubiera imaginado en esta patética situación, pero él hubiera no existe y la realidad es así. Te amo, lo supiste al igual que sabias que sin ti yo ya no podía estar. Cada vez que intentaras llamarme ahí estaría yo, no podía negarte nada, estaba patéticamente enamorado de ti, una humana. Al principio me costó asimilarlo, pero fue sucediendo poco a poco, tan lento que cuando me di cuenta ya no pude retroceder, tan lento que tú no te percataste._

_Sin embargo tú no me amabas, seguías sufriendo por el estúpido de mi medio hermano pero el sufrimiento tú lo elegiste. Él estaba junto a la sacerdotisa, no era secreto para ti ni para nadie._

_Di gracias infinidad de veces el que hayas elegido acompañarme ese par de meses, donde me hiciste conocer mi suerte. Me hiciste a tu antojo, si querías la fruta más alta en el árbol la tendrías, estaba dispuesto a darte todo lo que quisieras._

_Hubo un momento, te confieso, que desconfié de que verdaderamente tuvieras esa bondad, de la cual todos eran testigos. Pero yo no lo creía, para mí era una manipulación lo que hacías, pensé que eras consiente del poder que ejercías sobre mí, te creía una aprovechada y te eche._

_No supe lo que hacía, fue la época más insoportable de mi larga existencia. Pero sabes que no me arrepiento, porque gracias a eso, pudiste darte que cuenta ¡por fin! De la falta que hacia este youkai en tu vida. Y volviste a mí, rogando por que creyera tus palabras. Así en un susurro pude escuchar tus palabras "Te extraño". Mi corazón latió como nunca. Y así es como echándome la culpa por tenerte acostumbrada a mi presencia, te acercaste y me besaste._

_Un beso que disfruto cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo no todo fue felicidad, tuviste que irte, me explicaste que debías volver a tu tan afamada época, que era lo correcto, que tenías una familia allá. Te creí, cada una de tus palabras dichas te creí. Y te deje ir sin que obtuvieras una palabra de mí, sin expresión en mi rostro al ver como caías al pozo regrese por entre los árboles, solo para toparme con esa mochila, como tú la llamabas, tan extraña que llevabas a todos lado._

_Mi curiosidad me venció y la he esculcado, no pido perdón por eso. Y encontré este pedazo cuadrado que brillaba en lo hondo de la bolsa, al igual que este aditamento para escribir. Ver el pedazo brillante pasaron por mi mente todo esos momentos en los que te tuve a mi lado, de la manera más viva que ninguna vez pude imaginarme. Y así es como termine escribiendo esto. Tampoco me disculpo. Algo me ha incitado a arrojar esto dentro del pozo donde te vi por última vez. No sé qué saldrá de todo esto._

_Si lees esto, prométeme nunca mencionarlo de lo contrario da por hecho tu muerte._

Sesshomaru doblo aquel trozo de papel y lo aventó al pozo por donde Kagome viajaba entre los dos tiempos. Iba a darse la vuelta por segunda vez en ese día pero un resplandor alrededor lo detuvo, era una luz rosa y brillante que se extendía hasta donde se hallaba parado. Solo duro unos segundos y desapareció. Sesshomaru quedo estático por un breve momento después de que la luz se extinguiera y luego camino hasta la orilla del pozo, fijo su vista al interior del pozo y se permitió perder el aliento un segundo. El papel ni el extraño aditamento estaban. Y por primera vez en su historia sudo frio.

.

.

.

.

.

En la época actual se encontraba una joven pelinegra, ahora con el cabello corto, sin embargo sus ojos color azabache seguían sin brillo, tal como la última vez que lo vio. A veces se preguntaba si había tomado la mejor decisión, si había sido lo mejor el regresar a su época, nunca encontrando una respuesta a esa interrogante.

Al menos hasta esa tarde, en la que paseando dentro del templo, siempre lo hacía, encontraba en el fondo de un cajón de un librero que se hallaba arrumbado en el interior del templo un libro lleno de polvo, olía a humedad. Lo abrió y leyendo cada una de sus páginas, cada que pasaba una página se le podía ver más asombrada, hubo un momento en el que el libro cayo de sus mano, pero no fue impedimento para que lo tomara de nuevo y siguiera con su lectura. Cuando cerro el libro se dio cuenta que todas sus interrogantes tenían ya una respuesta. Aun necesitaba tiempo para que su boca se cerrara pro completo, cuando el resplandor salido del pozo la obligo a volver abrir su boca hasta que desapareció.

Camino poco a poco, intentando recuperar sus pensamientos y siendo precavida se asomó, sin embargo no había nada el pozo estaba vacío. Dio un paso atrás y se dio cuenta que en el suelo, justo donde había estado su pie, una hoja de papel mal doblada con un tenue brillo rosa se hacía notar. La recogió comenzó leer mientras sus mejillas se iban llenando de agua salina.

Maldito Youkai engreído – dijo mientras se agachaba para recoger el lápiz que anteriormente estaba a lado del papel y se dispuso a escribir, solo unas líneas.

Después de terminar, copio los dobleces de su antiguo amante y arrojo la pluma con el papel dentro del pozo, para ver lo mismo que Sesshomaru cuando el aventó por primera vez ese papel que llevaba todo su ser.

.

.

.

.

.

En la época antigua, unas manos tomaron de nuevo el extraño papel resplandeciente junto con el aditamento. Lo abrió y una sonrisa se asomó imperceptible en sus labios. Tomo el aditamento y se dispuso a escribir de nuevo, tan solo una oración.

.

.

.

.

.

ESPERA POR MÍ

Es lo que podía leer Kagome e instantáneamente el brillo de sus ojos regreso, para cabe decir, no irse durante el resto de su vida.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, perdonen por salirme de la personalidad de Sessh, no lo pude evitar ya que esto salió en un momento de crisis para mí, donde igual no tengo porque escribirlo pero va, estaba llorando a moco tendido mientras escribía, hasta la parte de Kagome donde pude darme cuenta que no tenía final para la historia y se me olvido por lo que lloraba para empezar a concentrarme XD… perdón por eso.. (Háganlo, escriban cuando estén enojados)**

**También debo decir que me inspiro un fic que leí y eso de la nota a través del tiempo se me ocurrió porque recordé mi dorama de Rooftop prince, los que lo hayan visto sabrán porque XD los que no, véanla es hermosa!**

**A los que llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer! Sus comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos. ¡!**

**Nos vemos a la próxima! Escuchen SuJu… XDDDD… eso no, sorry lo ELF me invade casi siempre.**

**Cuídense ¡!**

Pd. Odio a Cho Kyuhyun..! . arruina el fic que estoy leyendo… (ok, ignoren esto, pero era eso o romper con mi abstinencia de redes sociales)


End file.
